


Betrayals

by Merfilly



Series: The Faun and the Daughter [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy has returned... and yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayals

He knew. when the ruins were breached. He'd remained, ever near, always watching and waiting, even as the seasons passed and became years, decades, more.

Nimble hooves grown thick and heavy with time's passage were still muffled, knowing the steps to make so as not to dislodge more of the crumbling stone. Eyes keen for the return of the one he waited for spied ahead, watching, looking for his first glimpse...

...of the child? His beloved queen, young once again, after she had grown into such a woman? What trickery was this? Had his waiting, once for her to mature, and then all this time in her absence, been in vain?

A coward at the beginning, and still timid at the end, Tumnus turned and made his way into loneliness, rather than let Lucy be tormented by the ages that separated them once more.

It was best this way, Tumnus told himself, his heart wounded by the betrayal of magic and time.


End file.
